


Paradise Lost

by SmolGoatAne



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Friendship, Game Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, farkas and his food, game bugs, non-canon resurrected character, post-shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/pseuds/SmolGoatAne
Summary: So, this idea came from my buggy experiences in Skyrim. Skjor and Kodlak are both gone by the end of the Companions questline, but after a few more days of gameplay Skjor decided to hang around the main hall again, calling me a whelp and regularly asking for his shield to be checked - although now I was his harbinger. Well, being undead and having to catch up with all the new rumors and events must be tough.I noticed that Kodlak was still gone, though, and figured it could be interesting to write about this non-canon experience from my character's point of view./Thank you for taking your time to read this one! Writing and reading other people's works is how I've been trying to improve my English; pointing out any mistakes would be much appreciated!/





	Paradise Lost

Skjor greeted me as I stepped into the halls of Jorvaskkr. Farkas and Vilkas seemed as amused as myself, coming to our side. Vilkas and me analyzed every inch oh him, approaching and cyrcling Skjor much like wolves. He stood still, exhaling acrid scents of dirt, blood and death.

He signaled Farkas to bring him cloth to clean his soiled face and whichever bits of armor that could be salvageable.

"Look - Look at me" I babbled, until regaining some control of my voice and getting the man's attention "the Silver Hands have kil... AELA? COME HERE NOW."

The wolf man seemed genuinely confused, blinking for a few seconds before criticizing "how helpless all whelps around here are."

The heavy doors from Jorvaskarr's main halls opened with a slow creak, and I heard Aela's whimper fill the halls before she emerged from the yard. Her eyes darted between us and the visitor, as I was stricken by a new thought: _If Skjor - or someone, or something, that claims to be Skjor - is back... Then maybe we would be able to see Kodlak again… And perhaps save his soul from Hircine._

Before finishing those thoughts, my legs were already rushing towards the living quarters, as I shouted for the Companions to try to discover what was going on.

I dived towards the doors at the end of the corridors, and crossing them never seemed to take so many steps. Slamming the wood with my shoulder plates to an empty room struck me worse than I struck the doors.

The hopes of granting Kodlak his deserved home in Sovngarde vanished. The old wolf was truly gone.

I contemplated the stupidity of my deductions while silently gathering supplies from the rooms, and the weight over my shoulders pinched and sank at each step taken back to the halls.

The companion's voices echoed again, as they were trying to put some sense into the new situation. Aela made Skjor sit and talked to his ear as if trying to pacify him. The wolf man didn't seem to be in his full reasoning capacities, and was asking around to have his shield checked – although his hands were empty. Vilkas was awkwardly balancing a tower of books containing undead lore and curses on his arms, Farkas fetched mead and bread for Skjor, Ria and Torvar started spreading and consulting the books Vilkas piled over the tables.

I glanced at Wuuthard and felt the beast within growl. The Silver Hands would pay for their deaths, and now they would pay double for our recurring grief and confusion. Farkas came over, two sweetrolls stuffed inside his mouth.

 _"Good newf, it feems like Fjor furvived,"_ he munched.

 _"Oh_. Is that so, ice-brains?" snapped Aela, proceeding to whisper a few more words to the wolf.

I glanced at them for a while, figuring that she could also be trying to assess whether he remembered her, remembered _them._ He was calmer, and whatever he replied to Aela left her satisfied.

"I mean he is not a _living dead, Aela was checking him for bite marks_ " interrupted Farkas "but there are no signs of even early disease on him. The confusion is, well, more to our fault. Shapeshifting and all."

"Does he remember the hideout?" I asked.

"When we couldn't retrieve his body, the Silver Hands dumped him into a pit. There was some spirit left in the hound though, and he ran off as a werewolf. This is all we could extract from him so far." explained Vilkas, "and my brother, in his simple wisdom, is right: His mind is exhausted from the shapeshifting. He probably went like that for days and-"

"I'm starving! Fetch me more mead and cheese, whelp!" Skjor roared to me, and after locking eyes with him for a few seconds, I complied. He was at the brink of fatigue, and possibly roamed through Skyrim's by himself before returning home. It wouldn't be right to argue now.

"...We are glad to have you back, you _filthy beast,_ " I jested, handling him more food. He caught my eyes for a small moment, a thankful glimpse on his deep expression lines. "Good job everyone. Aela, guys, please take good care of him while we're off. Farkas, we have vampires to slay."

"Sounds good to me," he consented, stuffing an entire cream _crème tart_ inside his mouth. "It is too cold out there now, I'll need more sugar."

It hit me how proud I felt about the Companions. Those weren't the whelps Skjor mentioned anymore. He would be pleased to return to his full senses and see what we became.

_And they were my pack now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! To anyone interested in more art, come to my folio (http://anebarone.com/) or tumblr: http://anebaroneart.tumblr.com/ <3
> 
> Update: I fixed a few mistakes, omitted words, and tried to give a bit more flow to the reading. I don't have any beta readers, so if you notice anything wrong or would like to point at stuff that can be improved, please let me know!


End file.
